


The Other Gohan

by nochick_fics



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something that Trunks really needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Gohan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 4/5/12.

Trunks watched the little girl scream gleefully as her father pushed her on the swing, higher and higher until he was positive that she would soon be catapulted clear across the park.  Her laughter was sweet and loud and joyous.  And it pained him greatly to hear it. 

He knew full well that he should not have done this.  While his own timeline was now a peaceful one--a peace paid for by the lives of almost everyone he and his mother held dear--the time machine was of far too great importance to be used for such a frivolous reason, especially given its limited power.  But because he was in desperate need of an answer to his question, he was willing to take the chance, even at the risk of stranding himself far from home. 

From a distance, he observed them for a little while longer.  Then, as stealthily as he arrived, Trunks exited the park and began walking down the street.  When he was certain that there was no chance of being spotted, he took to the air and flew to an obscure wooded area where the time machine stood, thankfully undiscovered.  He climbed in and sat there for a moment, his heart aching just as much now as it had back on that horrible day when he first became a Super Saiyan, and his mind once again dwelling on the one thing that he wanted to know more than anything, the one thing that he had traveled across space and time to find out:

_Are you happy, Gohan?_

This world’s Gohan certainly seemed happy, playing with his daughter until all hours of the evening as he had every single day since Trunks first found them.  But this Gohan was neither the Gohan he had met all those years ago nor _his_ Gohan.  Still, it should have been enough, knowing that this version of his friend, his everything, was alive and well, unmarred by the tyranny of artificial beings and the memories of darker times. However, it wasn’t enough.   
  
It would _never_ be enough. 

But... it would have to do.


End file.
